


Something About Old Habits and Dying

by FicNewtons



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNewtons/pseuds/FicNewtons
Summary: Kaz doesn’t fuck to survive, he survives to fuck, and that’s becoming a problem for Snake, who’s getting sick of having to teach him the same lesson over and over again.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since they’d last spoken, and with no level of uncertainty had Snake and Kaz left things in a tense place, to say the very least. 

“Tense” being, of course, a drastic understatement after the two had fought quite nude in front of a fairly large crowd of their subordinates outside the sauna. It was far from the first time they had been so closely tangled while naked, but it had most certainly been the most public. It was no secret that the Boss and Kaz spent a lot of their personal time together, but never before had it been so widely witnessed. The amount of times soldiers went out of their way to look Big Boss in the eye since then had been ridiculously high, as though they were overcompensating, trying to prove that they still _could_ look him in the eyes. Soldiers who ordinarily wouldn’t have acknowledged Snake for more than a casual “Boss,” now stood at full attention in his presence. He’d wondered if the same was happening to Kaz. Not that he’d seen Kaz out and about anyway. Thinking on it now, that fight was the last time Snake had seen him. Not at work nor in passing had they so much as glimpsed each other from a distance, something which immediately struck Snake as odd.

As he sat rifling through his cluttered desk drawers, Snake couldn’t help but wonder what Kaz was up to. Several neglected reports sat on the edge of the mess awaiting Kaz’s eyes, which Snake kindly bound together for him after his seemingly endless search for a paperclip. They were supposed to be finalized two days ago, but evidently, Kaz had forgotten. Or, if the Boss’s suspicions were right, he was too afraid to face him again after being humiliated so publicly. While Snake was glad that it seemed Kaz had learned something from their little scuffle, it annoyed him endlessly that Kaz refused to show his face again, wondering how he managed to find such a cowardly partner. 

A knock came at the office door, but before Snake could tell it to come in, the door was already opening.

_Kaz, you son of a bitch. Finally..._

To his disappointment, Amanda walked through instead, a stack of papers in her hand. She casually dropped them onto the pile that was already sitting there, untouched.

"Here's those briefings you asked for the other day. Commander Miller was supposed to pick them up and approve them, but I haven't seen him. Thought I'd just bring them over myself."

Snake groaned. "You haven't seen him either?"

"Nope." She shrugged. "Having trouble tracking him down?"

"I haven't tried yet," Snake growled. "But I have a lurking suspicion it'll be easier than I think."

Already on her way out, she gave a quick wave. "I'll leave you to it. Go get em, Boss."

Checking his watch as she shut the door, Snake’s impatience grew unbearable. If they couldn’t be on friendly speaking terms at the moment, they still had to be on work speaking terms as far as Snake was concerned. He stood from his desk, his heart pounding in anticipation of the confrontation he would no doubt find himself in when he hand-delivered these reports to Kaz. 

Walking along the sprawling decks of Mother Base, Snake found himself politely accosted by innumerable soldiers showing their overly-forced respect for him. He almost wished that he could turn invisible, avoiding every possible disturbance as he mentally prepared for his brewing argument, one which he’d already rehearsed and won in his head several times over on his walk. It was quite a distance between their offices, which he normally was grateful for, as it kept him and Kaz from growing sick of each other. Now, though, it only allowed dread to fester in his stomach even longer. 

As he neared Kaz’s office, his adrenaline spiked. He wanted to turn around and avoid a confrontation altogether, but he knew that if he didn’t confront Kaz now, they’d never get past this bump in their relationship and, more importantly, these damn reports would never get finalized and submitted and would sit on Snake’s desk forever.

Snake stopped in his tracks, his ears perked, mere meters away from Kaz’s office, straining to hear a noise that just barely reached his ears. High and soft, Snake could hardly make it out, but the hallway was so empty that he couldn’t help but listen. Unconsciously, he pressed his back to the wall, his ears to the ground, back in full-blown sneaking mission mode, moving silently closer to the source. Was Kaz watching a movie? He moved in closer. Snake had never realized how thin the walls were, able to hear more than he had previously thought possible. His blood began to boil as the he placed the noise in his head, and the urge to punch Kazuhira Miller surged through him, jolting hot bolts of rage through his heart that he fought to contain. Inching his way nearer to the door, he heard another noise echoing the first, much lower and deeper, almost too quiet to hear. But nothing got past Snake’s grade A senses. Besides, he knew this new sound anywhere. He’d heard it a hundred times. He’d _elicited_ it a hundred times.

Slowly, so as not to make any excess noise, Snake gripped the handle of the door, turning it carefully as far as it would go—predictably, unlocked. Snake wasn’t sure if Kaz was a careless idiot or if he just liked getting caught, but he knew it had to be one of the two. Pushing the door open, Snake’s anger nearly boiled over as he glimpsed Kaz’s bare ass, thrusting between the parted thighs of a female soldier laying on his desk. 

Part of Snake was shocked. Less so at the actual act and sight of the thing, but more so at the audacity, the absolute gall of this man to not only ignore his warning on sleeping around Mother Base, but his brazenness to ditch work in favor of sex. Snake was more aware than anyone how much Miller thrived on fucking, and it never really surprised him. While he’d never been quite as promiscuous, Snake had had his fair share of partners through the years, and he certainly understood the appeal, though he’d definitely been more reserved about his behavior than Miller. He frequently found himself wishing that Kaz would mimic that discretion. Up until recently, he’d been quite good about it, but when Armadillo “fell” in the sauna, Snake knew that something wasn’t adding up, and he knew that it was time to put his foot down. He thought he had made his point quite clear to both Kaz and everyone who witnessed their skirmish outside the sauna. He quickly realized that he was mistaken.  
Kaz was so into his rhythm that he didn’t even notice the Boss standing behind him, focusing instead on Panda, who had wrapped her legs so tightly around him that he could hardly move. She gripped him firmly, one hand clutching the collar of his shirt, hanging open to expose his defined chest fully, the other tangled tightly in his blonde hair as she kissed along his collarbone beneath him. They were so engrossed in each other as Kaz roughly fucked her that they didn’t see Snake until he aggressively threw down his reports onto Kaz’s desk, just inches away from them, with a loud _thwap!_

Kaz jumped, the abrupt stutter in his stroke causing Panda to let out a small yelp. He stumbled back, attempting to hide himself with his shirt, leaving Panda cruelly exposed as she used her available limbs to cover anything too sensitive.  
Snake could feel his body betraying him; warm, tingling waves circulated his torso. Seeing Kaz in such a compromising position made him harder than he cared to admit. He usually found himself turned on by Kaz’s cool confidence, but this sudden reversal excited him, making his heart race. He had come to settle up some business, but he quickly understood that it was going to be a little more difficult than that as he fought to suppress the red threatening at his cheeks.

“Erm… Boss…” Kaz muttered.

“Sir…” Panda half saluted, now unable to look him in the eye for different reasons. 

“Hrm…” Snake grunted, surveying the scene. “I just thought I’d drop off these reports that were supposed to be finished a few days ago. But it seems you have more important things to do.”

“Boss, listen… I was just--”

“Shut up, Kaz,” Snake barked.

Panda and Kaz looked to each other, throats tight, unsure how to proceed. Panda was completely lost, not at all oblivious to the tension between the two, but uncertain what to do. It was apparent to her that this was an issue they needed to work out together, but she didn’t know how to get out, waiting desperately for Kaz to take the lead. He seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

Snake crossed his arms, his brow furrowed so tightly that it was in danger of adding another permanent crease to his forehead. Kaz echoed the Boss’s stance holding his arms close to his chest, but with far less brazenness, his eyes darting between tiles on the floor. He fidgeted in place, trying to nonchalantly pull his pants up to fully cover his precariously hidden cock, still half hard against his wishes. Snake’s eyes quickly caught his small movements.

“Stop that,” he growled.

Kaz froze in place. “I was just going to get back to work. This was a mistake, obviously—”

Kaz cut himself off, Snake’s eyes burning holes straight through him. He knew Snake better than anyone, and he knew that Snake wouldn’t just let this go.

Snake picked up Panda’s discarded uniform off the floor, tossing it to her, which she gratefully used to cover herself. 

“Panda, you’re dismissed, if you’re finished.”

She paused. “Um… sir?”

Snake cocked his head, his mouth pressed into a line. “Did you finish?” he asked, quite impatiently. “Did Commander Miller make you cum?”

“Oh…” Panda gulped, hesitating. “Um, yes Boss.”

“Hmm,” he rumbled. “What was it? Was it his dick? Or his mouth? His fingers, maybe…”

Panda averted her eyes, studying the floor closely, her face flushing. “His mouth, sir.”

“Mmm. Thank you, Panda. You’re dismissed.”

“Y-yes sir. Thank you, sir…” she choked out, quickly redressing.

Kaz stared, mouth agape, speechless as Big Boss watched Panda run out of the room as fast as she could. The door swung lazily closed, both men’s eyes on it like hawks, as if it was a countdown to the real hell the Boss was about to unleash. Kaz knew the Boss was courteously waiting for the privacy of a closed door.

The latch tapped against the plate, and a second later, the two men heard the definitive click of the door shutting. Kaz gulped, steeling himself against whatever would follow. Maybe talking it out would save him an ass beating? He figured he had to try.

“Boss, listen, I--"

_WHACK!_

Kaz fell hard to the ground, ears ringing after a hard slap in the face from Snake. Snake squeezed his hand, lightly massaging his palm to calm the tingling pain as he watched Kaz struggle, propping himself up on his elbow. Kaz grunted, clasping his hand over his searing face, simultaneously agitated and wondering why new life was being breathed back into his dick. Prickling excitement pooled in his stomach, but he couldn’t place its source. Surely, Snake had hit him before. Plenty of times, in fact. But never had it made Kaz feel this way, and he was having a hard time parsing his feelings about it. But he didn’t have time to fixate on that right now. Judging from the Boss’s expression, he had other things in mind.

“Get up,” Snake ordered. “Get on your knees.”

Kaz pushed himself up, catching his breath as he struggled to get to his feet, despite the Boss’s orders.

“Look, Boss, I know, okay. I don’t need—”

Before Kaz could react, Snake had his hand firmly planted over Kaz’s mouth, gripping his face tightly beneath blue eyes widened in surprise, pushing him back to his knees. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Snake rumbled. 

Kaz gritted his teeth as Snake gently removed his sunglasses, opening his expression up too much for his own comfort. Snake, with his hand still holding fast to Kaz’s face, his fingers digging into Kaz’s cheekbones, turned Kaz’s face upwards, studying it, taking in every peak and angle, memorizing the bright blue that he rarely saw beneath the shades. He let his hand take hold of the loosened yellow scarf around Kaz’s neck instead, savoring the smoothness of the fabric before quickly gripping it perhaps a bit too tightly around his neck, pulling it upward, bringing Kaz’s face with it. Kaz resisted, looking anywhere but the Boss’s face, but with a tight, squeezing tug on his scarf, he finally brought his gaze to meet Snake’s.

“You’re so good at talking, aren’t you? You always have some nice, smooth words to say to get you out of everything.”

Snake removed his hand from Kaz’s scarf, moving it instead to more lovingly cup his jaw. As if savoring the smooth delicacy of them, Snake ran his thumb gently over Kaz’s parted lips. Kaz’s breath caught in his throat as the Boss nudged the tip of his thumb into his mouth, surprised at its intrusion. Taking the hint, he tenderly sucked on it, his tongue dancing around it, much too eager to play his game.

“You bank on your charm and charisma to get you out of everything, don’t you? Even dying, just like you did when we met. But I’m tired of your smooth words and clever rationalizations, Kaz.”

Kaz anxiously watched Snake’s free hand as it made its way downward. Snake pulled his thumb from Kaz’s mouth, taking hold of his chin firmly, pulling his gaze up to meet his own. 

“I want you to show me what that mouth is good for besides making excuses.”

Kaz’s apprehensive blue eyes fluttered between Snake’s face and his pants, where a dangerous amount of skin was becoming exposed as Snake undid his belt, then the top of his pants. It was impossible for him not to notice how forcefully Snake’s shaft was pushing against the fabric. Carefully, Kaz reached out a hand, exploring the growing bulge, drawing his palm up and down its length with a tender caution, his fingertips lingering at the end of each touch, delicately dancing near the edge of the fabric. 

Snake roughly smacked Kaz’s hand away, undoing his pants the rest of the way himself, clearly too impatient for all of Kaz’s teasing games. He pulled the loose fabric open, exposing his hard cock as he grabbed Kaz by the scarf again, jerking him forward. Kaz pulled back instinctively at the motion, but was powerless against the Boss. 

His breath felt warm against Snake’s sensitive skin as he delicately kissed at the base of Snake’s shaft. Just barely using the tip of his tongue, Kaz trailed his way up the length, lazily grazing back and forth. He could feel Snake’s body stiffen at the contact.

_Good,_ he thought. _If he wants it so bad, he can have it._

Kaz flattened his tongue, dragging it under the tip as he brought it around to the top, stiffening it as he passed over the slit, before sitting back, letting Snake stew in his wanting for a moment.

Snake shuddered. He knew Kaz was good, and he knew Kaz would make him suffer, but it was such a delectable torture that he didn’t care anymore. It only took one touch to convince him. As much as he wanted to take hold of Kaz’s head and shove his cock in his mouth, he fought the urge. If he’d wanted to, he could fuck Kaz’s face mercilessly and get his enjoyment out of it quickly, but there seemed to be something sweet in the art of waiting, and Snake knew that he wouldn’t be disappointed. He resigned himself to relax and let Kaz take charge, knowing full well that he’d take his sweet time to get back at him for what was now two separate public humiliations. Snake wasn’t a patient person, but the anticipation only added to his excitement, and with the skill he knew Kaz possessed in that area, it would certainly be worth the fortitude. 

As if he could read his mind, Kaz smiled, perfectly aware of how hard it was for Snake to let him tease him this way. Hardly brushing his lips against the tip of Snake’s waiting cock, Kaz hovered just above it, savoring small, impatient growls from Snake. He looked up with narrowed eyes and a smirk on his face, delighting in Snake’s gritted expression. He loved the way Snake’s jaw was tightly clamped, suffering through the anticipation. He loved the way Snake’s chest rose and fell through heavy, anxious breaths and pounding heartbeats that reverberated through his whole body. He loved the way Snake’s cock twitched ever so slightly at his nearing touch, as if it was trying to put itself closer to him. Kaz felt a warm, carnal lust rising in his chest, making him hard again. He tried to nonchalantly cover himself back up, hoping desperately that Snake wouldn’t see how much he, too, was enjoying this. But Snake’s eyes were sharp.

“Stop,” Snake commanded. Kaz did as he was told, allowing his cock to spring free again.

“I want to see you,” Snake sneered. “All of you.”

With a few probing fingers, Snake glided his hands across Kaz’s smooth shoulders under his shirt, pushing it off of him.

Kaz clenched his jaw as it fell to the floor around him, feeling foiled. He felt overly exposed without his glasses already and now with even less clothing than he had before, he was feeling more defenseless than ever. Nevertheless, he continued, gliding his tongue viciously across the tip of the Boss’s cock, causing him to draw a deep, shuddery breath as he repeated his motion over and over again until the Boss’s legs quivered. 

Feeling bold, Kaz wrapped his arms around the Boss’s thighs, relishing the shake of his ordinarily firm and unwavering muscles at each touch of his mouth. To his surprise, Snake said nothing. Gripping him tightly and parting his lips just slightly, Kaz took the very tip into his mouth, giving it a few cruel flicks of his tongue in the process, feeling the Boss’s legs tremble sweetly before letting it fall back out of his mouth. Kaz grinned as Snake released a shivering sigh.

“Is this ok, Boss?” Kaz sneered, peering up at the restless Snake.

“I told you to stop talking, didn’t I?” Snake huffed.

“Aw c’mon, Snake,” Kaz pouted deceptively. “You know I just wanna make sure you’re having a good time.”

Snake scoffed. “You’re so full of shit. I swear, I could punch you.”

“ _God, I wish you would,_ ” Kaz breathed, sending a hot shiver up Snake’s spine as he lavished the tip of his cock with his tongue. 

Snake could hear the wanting in his voice and it made his heart beat so quickly that he thought he’d have a goddamn heart attack right there. He knew that Kaz was enjoying teasing him, but he knew that even more than that, Kaz would enjoy it if he flipped him over and fucked him right on the floor like a filthy animal. The need was dripping from his voice like molasses, and each word he’d said made the Boss’s heart flutter a tiny bit more.

_He should be so lucky,_ Snake thought. _I should be so lucky._

In the meantime, Kaz was just happy to hear the Boss’s quick, horny breaths, delighting in his pure, unadulterated vexation. He had such a rough and tough exterior, and listening to him let go of control and give in to pleasure was like pure magic. 

Just when Snake thought that he wouldn’t be able to stand Kaz’s torment any longer, Kaz adjusted his position, allowing for more command before quickly, cruelly, swallowing Snake as deeply as he could take him. Snake was overwhelmed, taking a few shaky steps backward, catching himself on the desk, his knuckles white as he gripped it tightly for support. He could feel the back of Kaz’s throat wrapping tightly around him, each passing moment drawing him in deeper and deeper.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Snake exhaled. 

Kaz gazed up at him as he pulled back a bit, admiring how imposing he was from this angle. He’d never stopped to appreciate how massively intimidating the Boss was, built like a tank with the scars to back it up. He was a hulking beast of a man, and watching him throw his head back in ecstacy sent hot shivers up Kaz’s spine as he swallowed Snake again, his own cock aching to be touched. He let a hand wander upward, exploring beneath the Boss’s shirt, simultaneously beginning a steady rhythm on Snake’s shaft. He only broke his cadence to occasionally release him from his mouth, lavishing Snake’s balls with his tongue instead, sending hot electric tingling through Snake’s body every time. 

For someone who never put any effort into his body beyond just keeping it alive, Snake was in quite good shape. Every time Kaz managed to get his hands on him, he was equally astounded by the muscle definition of his chest, his strong, solid arms, his hard, firm stomach with only a small layer of softness on top, which Kaz loved. As far as he was concerned, Snake was a man who nearly starved to death on a regular basis and only incidentally got exercise when on a mission, and it was working well for him.  
Kaz dragged his fingers lovingly through the hair cascading down Snake’s stomach, feeling Snake tremble under his hand, a quiet groan escaping his lips. He let his hand trail along Snake’s side, relishing the feeling of his firm back as he drew his hand back down, dipping his fingers below Snake’s belt line. He took down Snake’s pants, slowly working them off his hips, rogue fingers drawing along Snake’s skin as he went, admiring how taut his muscles were underneath, not wasting an opportunity to grab a handful of Snake’s flawless ass. 

Snake watched Kaz as he explored his body, delicately sweeping fallen strands of blonde hair away from his forehead. He could feel heat rising, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this. 

“ _Hnng,_ ” Snake groaned. “You’ve had too much practice.”

Kaz smirked, replacing his mouth with his hand, eagerly working Snake into a torrid euphoria.

“You’re complaining?” he purred.

“Just admiring,” Snake choked out. “Kaz…”

“Yeah, Boss?” he replied, giving Snake a single cruel flick of his tongue.

“Touch yourself for me,” he nearly whispered. “I want you to show me how much you love this. Show me how hard I make you.”

Kaz’s heart pounded in his ears, his breath catching in his throat, and for a moment he thought he might not even need to. Just hearing the Boss’s words drove him close to madness. But who was he to deny the Boss? Slowly, he wrapped his hand around himself, the tip of his cock already glistening with beads of precum, gently stroking himself as the Boss watched. He exhaled shakily, closing his eyes as he took in the relief of touch, grateful for some satisfaction of any sort, even if it wasn’t the Boss’s hand. As his strokes became longer and more forceful, he returned to Snake, taking him ambitiously into his mouth, nearly choking.

“I wish you could see yourself from here,” Snake said, affectionately running his fingers through Kaz’s soft blond hair. “Absolutely filthy.” 

Snake watched Kaz like a hungry animal, savoring every movement from his hand to the hollowing of his cheeks as he sucked. He delighted in the quick, fluttery rising and falling of Kaz’s chest as he breathed deeply, enraptured in his pleasure. The imagery of it all was overwhelming. In a whirlwind reversal, his cool, charismatic “lady’s man” who was always able to charm his way out of any situation was finally undone and exposed, ravenously devouring his cock while touching himself like a depraved maniac.

“God, Kaz…” Snake breathed, his voice nearly breaking. “I think you’re going to make me cum…”

He could feel the orgasm bubbling up inside him, his chest and cheeks blushing deeply with its anticipation. In one fluid movement, he grabbed a fistful of Kaz’s champagne locks, pulling him a bit harshly away from him as he replaced Kaz’s mouth with his own hand, stroking himself into carnal oblivion as he erupted, the products of which managed to land squarely over Kaz’s cheek and the bridge of his nose, despite his best efforts to cover his face once he’d seen what Snake was going to do. 

Kaz’s eyelashes fluttered, the feeling of the Boss’s seed on his face sending a warm jolt through his heart. He sat for a moment, frozen in surprise at the unexpected facial. Unconsciously, he raised his hand to wipe his face, only to have it viciously knocked aside by the Boss, who gripped his hair a bit more tightly, turning Kaz’s face upward, studying it. He scoffed.

“This is a good look for you,” he said icily.

Snake knelt down, situating himself on one knee, his fist still relentlessly holding Kaz’s head uncomfortably back, nearly pulling him backwards. Kaz gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his neck at that angle as he struggled to stay upright.

Snake pored over Kaz’s face on eye level, admiring how absolutely degenerate he looked with cum splashed across his face. He watched as a single bead of cum slowly trailed down the bridge of his nose, leaving a delicious trail behind it. Kaz tried to resist as Snake put his hand up to Kaz’s face, slowly wiping most of the semen from his face until his thumb was coated in it. 

Kaz squirmed in place, the discomfort in his neck becoming less and less bearable with every passing second. The moment he opened his mouth to complain, however, he was cut off by the presentation of Snake’s cum-covered thumb mere inches from his face. He eyed it confusedly. The Boss didn’t leave him hanging for long.

“Lick it off,” he growled. 

Kaz’s cock twitched at the command, surges of adrenaline jolting through his body. Snake was relentless today.

Wordlessly, he took Snake’s hand in his, guiding it closer to his mouth. Encircling it in his lips, Kaz sucked his thumb into his mouth, desperately lapping at his seed. Snake released Kaz’s hair, allowing him to put his whole body into it, lavishing his finger clean as if his life depended on it. With his newly freed hand, Snake caressed Kaz’s cheek, lovingly cupping his jaw in his hand, savoring the movement he could feel in Kaz’s mouth as he eagerly cleaned his finger.

Unceremoniously, once he was satisfied, Snake quickly pulled himself away from Kaz and rose, leaving Kaz exposed on the floor with a mouth and face full of cum, hard cock still bared and aching to be touched. Kaz watched in disbelief as the Boss redressed himself, mouth agape at the sudden coldness.

“What, so you’re just gonna leave now?” Kaz demanded, rising to his feet, only half attempting to cover himself.

“Some of us have work to do, Kaz. You and me are no different.”

“Then what the hell was _that_ all about?”

“Well…” Snake thought for a moment. “Maybe _I’m_ different. Now get to work. You’re days behind.”

Kaz helplessly looked on as Snake finished buttoning his shirt, quickly opening the door. He paused when confronted with a lower ranking soldier, frozen in a knocking pose, standing just out of Kaz’s range of view, just as Kaz was similarly narrowly out of his.

The soldier quickly straightened up, hurriedly saluting.

“Good afternoon, Boss!” he squeaked nervously, obviously caught off guard.

Kaz froze upon hearing the voice, straining to hear the interaction without being spotted.

“At ease, Fennec Fox. Here to see Miller?’ Snake asked, smiling uncharacteristically, perhaps a bit too cheerfully.

“Oh, uh, yes sir. I just have some paperwork for him to sign off on,” Fennec Fox trembled. 

Upon hearing his words, Kaz dove into action, hurriedly snatching his shirt from the floor, nearly diving behind his desk as he threw his arms into his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as quickly as possible. He only made it about halfway down the buttons as Snake stepped aside to allow Fennec Fox’s entry. Kaz hurriedly rolled his chair up to his desk, gritting his teeth as he roughly banged his ever present hard-on on the underside of the desk, sending confused signals of pain and pleasure surging throughout his lower stomach, only barely managing to find a natural seeming pose that still managed to completely hide him behind the desk as Fennec Fox made his way in, stopping to salute him the moment he was in sight.

“At ease, Fennec Fox,” Kaz growled, as if cursing.

Snake shot Kaz a look, receiving only glaring daggers from Kaz in return. A smirk upturned the corners of Snake’s mouth as he turned to go, perfectly satisfied with Kaz’s punishment.

Suddenly remembering, he swiftly wiped away the remaining cum that splattered his cheeks, his face turning bright red, hoping to God that Fennec Fox didn’t notice. He put his head in his hand, groaning deeply.

Fennec Fox began to sweat, not at all oblivious to the very blatant tension in the room.

“Uh, I can come back later, sir.”

Kaz waved away the notion, clearly exhausted. 

“Just hurry up and tell me whatever it is you’ve got to tell me,” he said, discreetly palming his erection under the desk. “I have an important matter to tend to.”

Leaning against the wall just next to the door, Snake’s ear was pressed just at the crack between the door and the doorjamb. Silently cursing, he scoffed as he began to make his way down the hall.

_Important matter, huh…_ he chuckled to himself. He shook his head as he made his way down the hall, arms folded tightly.

_You’ll never learn, will you, Kaz?_


	2. Chapter 2

Snake often found that a walk around Mother Base helped to clear his head after a long day of work. The cool, tangy air always filled him with a sense of cleansing relief and the feeling of freedom that he very much needed after a stressful day of poring over pages and pages of reports and requests that melded from one into the other like word goop. If he was being honest, Snake couldn’t remember half of what he read that day—maybe even three quarters since he had gotten an early start and was low on energy. The sound of the waves crashing against the staunch metal supports underneath Mother Base's sprawling platforms washed loudly over the base, the winds pushing and pulling the water with exceptional strength on this particular day. Snake had noticed it tugging earlier at the tails of his bandana, enjoying its coolness on his face as he stood leaning on a railing, puffing away on a self-indulgent cigar as he attempted to wind down.

In the distance, Snake could see Cécile’s blonde hair as she approached, binoculars jostling on their strap around her neck with every step. Ordinarily a light and cheery person, Snake could already see the storm brewing in her head, the turbulence in her day apparent in the cigarette she was rolling as she reached Snake. 

She leaned heavily on the railing with her elbows, staring out at the vast ocean without a word. The salty sea breeze pushed her hair off her neck, floating it around her face like a frame. Snake watched as she put her finished cigarette in her mouth. She turned expectantly to Snake and, without missing a beat, Snake flipped open his lighter and lit it for her. She took a heavy drag, letting the smoke lazily drift out her nostrils followed by a deep, smoky sigh.

“Having a day, huh?” Snake asked.

“Aren’t we always?” Cécile sighed, taking another pull of smoke.

“Hmmm,” rumbled Snake, his gaze fixated on the glittering water. “The birds just not doing it for you today?”

“ _Ha ha, very funny_ ,” Cécile mused sardonically. “Not everything I do is about birds, you know.”

She took a bitter puff of her cigarette.

“Although in this case, _yes_ , it’s about a bird,” she grumbled.

Cécile turned her eyes to him, studying him for a moment, his hunched shoulders screaming of distress. 

“Seems like you’re having a day yourself,” she observed.

Snake puffed on his cigar. He had to think for a moment, but it seemed Cécile was already ahead of him.

“Is it Monsieur Miller?” she asked confidently.

“I’m just tired,” he said, completely unconvincing. He watched Cécile, her eyebrow raised, skeptical. “How’d you know about Miller anyway?” he asked after a long pause.

Cécile giggled. “Amanda mentioned that you were worried about him yesterday.”

“I wasn’t…” Snake huffed. “I wasn’t worried about _him_ , I was worried about his work getting done.

Cécile’s eyebrow raised even further. Snake watched her unwavering expression, clearly waiting for her to drop it. He sighed, realizing the chances of that happening were low to none. 

“I just haven’t seen him again today,” Snake said. “I had a talk with him yesterday about missing work so much, and I thought I had gotten by message at least mostly across, but clearly he’s got other ideas.”

Cécile chuckled. “You want to know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think he’s just trying to make you jealous.”

Snake paused for a second. “I don’t think—”

“Trust me. That’s exactly what he’s doing. I’m betting you guys didn’t just talk yesterday, did you?”

“What? Cécile, to even insinuate that, that’s—”

“Unprofessional? It is, but so are physical relations during work hours,” she jeered. 

Snake was silent, his eye narrowed into a slit.

“The first time you confronted him about his ‘popularity’ you had that fight in the sauna. From what I heard from some people who were there, Monsieur Miller didn’t really hate that. Then, you confronted him yesterday, and I’m guessing that he didn’t hate that either. Now he knows that when you reprimand him for his promiscuity, he gets sex and attention from you.” Cécile shrugged her shoulders. “He’s baiting you, Boss.”

Snake’s jaw fell as Cécile’s words hit him. 

“But he…” Snake searched for the words. “He could have had that the whole time. He didn’t have to piss me off!”

Cécile puffed on her cigarette. “But he thinks pushing your buttons is fun. It’s like a game for him.”

Snake clenched his jaw. He knew she was right. 

“Why do you know so much about Kaz’s sex life, anyway?”

“Because I have friends on this base besides you, and his sex life accounts for ¾ of the women on this base,” she said. “And half of the men.”

Snake looked downward for a fraction of a second, a movement Cécile was not oblivious to.

“It’s working isn’t it?” she asked. “You want him all to yourself, and it’s making you jealous.”

Snake didn’t understand why her words caused his heart so much distress. He didn’t know if that was true or not. His feelings beyond friendship for Kaz were purely sexual. Or, at least, he had thought so. Maybe…

Maybe he loved Kaz, too.

Snake’s breathing caught in his throat as thoughts and feelings swirled in his head like a tornado.

No. That’s ridiculous…

“Then…” Snake said. “What do I do about it?”

Cécile smirked. “The thrill is in making you jealous that he’s with other people. If he knows you don’t care what he does or who he’s with, he’ll lose interest in that route and pursue you directly.”

“So?”

“So show him you’re ok with sharing and he won't want to share anymore.”

Snake eyed Cécile, whose devious grin grew wider by the second.

“You seem like you’ve got something up your sleeve,” he said.

She chuckled. “ _I might have an idea_.”

***

Snake stood in the hallway of the Command Tower just outside Kaz’s office, scratching his beard gently as he wondered what the hell he had let Cécile talk him into. He was never one for scheming, but he somehow felt like he had been pulled into the biggest scheme of them all. Cécile had made too much sense, though. From what he could see, this was probably the best way to get Miller to stop sleeping around. Or… to get him back to work… Snake couldn’t decipher which was more important to him anymore, but all he knew was that he wanted Kaz to stop fucking his way around the base. Whatever the reason was, he didn’t really care. He was determined. 

He checked his watch.

 _Just give me five minutes. That’s all it’ll take_ , Cécile had said to him. _If you come in in five minutes and nothing’s happened, then you’re in the clear. He’s learned his lesson._

 _Has it been five minutes?_ Snake wondered. _It feels like it’s been forever…_

He looked at his watch again. Maybe it had only been two? Maybe three? He wasn’t sure, but the impatience was killing him.

_To Hell with it._

Snake stepped up to the door, half hoping that Cécile had failed. Something in the back of his mind told him that wasn’t the case, and he tried his absolute best to ignore the aching in his chest. He just couldn’t place it. The more he thought about it, the worse it got, so he pushed as far it into the back of his mind as he could. He took a deep breath, but his adrenaline spiked as he opened the door, finding Kaz pressing Cécile up against the wall, sucking hungrily on her neck. The sight made Snake both angry and horny, a confusing mix that, though expected, he was having trouble parsing through.

Kaz had already worked Cécile’s shirt up off her breasts, leaving them exposed as he grabbed a handful with one hand, the other already snaked down her pants. She bit her lip, smirking as she saw Snake.

“ _Uh oh, mon cher_ ,” she purred. “It seems we have a visitor.”

Kaz spun around, nearly falling over at the sight of Snake. He was unmistakably hard, his erection very obviously pushing against his pants which, miraculously, were still closed. Snake scoffed. 

_Is he really that easy?_ Snake thought.

“Boss!” Kaz exclaimed, quickly extracting himself from Cécile, trying to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

Snake crossed his arms. Kaz wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Oh, don’t stop on account of me,” Snake said. “I was just dropping by to talk to you about work, but it seems like you still have better things to do. Really, go ahead. I can wait.”

Kaz groaned. “Look, I’m sorry, ok? Let’s talk, Cécile can go and we can talk things out.”

Kaz approached Snake, gently, lovingly putting his hands on Snake’s hips, giving him a delicate little squeeze, his thumb massaging small, pleasant circles in his sides. His cool, calm demeanor had returned as he tried to take charge of the situation, working his charm on Snake.

Snake slid his hand up Kaz’s neck, tenderly holding his head, his own thumb delicately tracing Kaz’s cheekbone. Kaz smiled, leaning into Snake’s hand as he pulled Snake closer to him. 

In one fluid motion, Snake moved his hand around Kaz’s throat and shoved him into the wall. Kaz gritted his teeth, the back of his head lightly throbbing.

“ _Nnng_ , what the hell, Snake?” he spat.

Snake stepped in closer. Kaz put up his hands, resting them on the Boss’s chest. Originally, he’d intended to push Snake, but he couldn’t help but be entranced by his aggression. He found his wrists weak, unable to push him away, instead feeling the pounding of his heart under his palms. He watched Snake’s face apprehensively, anxiously awaiting his next move, trying desperately to calculate what it would be so that he could better prepare himself, but he came up with nothing. 

In a thoroughly unexpected move, Snake gripped Kaz, roughly rubbing his erection through his pants. Kaz swallowed hard, his face turning red at Snake’s touch as he continued to massage him, a devious grin crossing Snake’s face.

Snake leaned in close, his breath sending shivers down Kaz’s spine as it cascaded onto his neck. His cheek brushing against Kaz’s, the hairs of his beard tickling Kaz’s face. He whispered next to his ear.

“You seem so eager to use this, _so use it_ ,” Snake snarled, giving Kaz’s cock and unkind but exhilarating squeeze.

“Snake…” Kaz choked out, his head spinning.

Snake put more pressure on Kaz’s throat. “Is there a problem?”

Kaz struggled for breath. “I think… it’d be better… if we talked about this… alone…”

“I’m not asking,” Snake rumbled, “I’m telling.”

“Snake—”

“ _Fuck her, Kaz_ ,” Snake growled. 

Kaz stiffened. “Is that what you wanted? A show?”

Snake scoffed. “I know how you are with men. I want to see how you are with a woman. If you’re so popular with the women on base, there has to be a reason. I want you to show me.”

Kaz clenched his jaw.

“Well? How about it?” Snake whispered, moving even closer to Kaz’s ear. “Why don’t you make Cécile cum for me?”

Kaz’s heart nearly exploded out of his chest. Snake released him, crossing his arms again as he nodded his head toward Cécile, gesturing him to go. 

His head was spinning. Was Snake really asking him to do this? Was this some sort of dream? He couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d accidentally stumbled into an alternate reality where Snake was a bigger freak than him. He weighed his options, considering the definitive lack of sex he’d be getting from the Boss if he walked away.

 _That’s what this is… A punishment. Huh…_ he thought.

Kaz let out a small laugh.

_If he wants a show, I’ll give him a damn show._

He approached Cécile slowly without so much as a glance at Snake, sliding his hand around her waist as he backed her against the wall again, his lips ghosting across hers as he hesitated, letting her want it just a little longer. His fingers brushed the hair framing her face back over her ear, his mouth following not far behind as he delicately nibbled the skin on her jaw just beneath her earlobe. She let out a deep sigh as he made his way down, his lips barely a whisper on her skin between kisses trailing from her ear to her throat, becoming stronger and more forceful with each one. 

Cécile closed her eyes, a quiet moan escaping her parted lips as he kissed his way down her chest, his tongue finding and flicking at a hard nipple before tenderly sucking on it. She arched into him, and at her cue, he pulled her by the waist into him, exaggerating her bend even more, giving him full access to her exposed flesh. He let his fingers trail down her stomach, stopping to slowly work their way first under the top of her pants, then carefully under the elastic waistband of her underwear. Cécile bit her lip, stifling a sound as he continued his foray into her panties, his adventurous fingers finding their way between her legs.

Kaz smirked, returning his affections to her neck, his free hand tracing its way up her side to catch her breast.

“ _Mmm_ , she’s already so wet, Boss” Kaz purred, tenderly massaging her nipple under his thumb. “I thought this was supposed to be more of a challenge.”

Snake felt heat rushing through his chest, his heart pounding. Despite his apparent dislike of sharing Kaz with other people, he got a strange sort of thrill from watching him. He fidgeted a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure his tight pants were putting on his growing erection, but without much luck. Difficult as it was, he resisted the urge to touch himself, though he ached for even just an ounce of relief.

Cécile didn’t make it any easier for him, making very little effort to keep quiet while Kaz ran a careful finger slowly up and down the length of her pussy, deliberately giving her clit a little extra attention at the end of each motion, eliciting from her delicious, quivering breaths at each pass. She felt herself melting around his hand as he gently slipped a finger inside her, working a slow rhythm in and out before adding another.

“ _Cécile, mon amour_ ,” he hummed in her ear, “I had started to think that the Boss put you up to this.”

Rather abruptly, he buried his fingers in her, making her gasp. She let her head fall back, resting against the wall as she tried to push herself onto his fingers even more deeply.

“But I’m getting the feeling that it was the other way around,” he said.

Biting her lip, Cécile giggled, her face overtaken by a devious grin.

“Who knows? Maybe this was _your_ plan all along and we’ve played right into your trap!” she retorted, her fingers finding the soft blonde hair at his temple, brushing it delicately away from his face. She leaned in, her lips carefully finding his as she kissed him deeply, holding his face in her hands.

Cracking her eyes open, she studied Snake, watching intently. She could see how hard he was, his erection threatening the integrity of his pants. She moaned into Kaz’s mouth, the sight of Snake so deliciously tormented causing bolts of white hot electricity to surge through her body.

Kaz could sense her focus drifting. In one swift motion, he pulled his hand from her pants, hoisted her up, and swung her around, planting her firmly onto the edge of the desk. Cécile giggled playfully behind her hand as Kaz hurriedly worked her shorts off of her, tossing them aside where they landed just in front of Snake’s feet. He put a hand on each of her thighs, gently but decisively pulling them apart, planting himself firmly between them. He traced his fingers along the elastic of her underwear, letting his nails brush her skin underneath. 

“Do you want to take those off, too?” she prodded, flirtatiously rubbing the outside of his thigh with her leg.

Kaz smiled hungrily, grabbing a fist full in each hand, tearing the fabric at her hip on one side, then, before she could react, the other side. Cécile watched in shock, mouth agape as the fabric fell away from her.

“ _Miller!_ ” she yelped.  


She tore the useless fabric out from under her, throwing them aggressively to the ground.

“You both owe me new underwear,” she said, crossing her arms.

Kaz ran his fingers up her sides, lovingly cupping her elbows as she pouted. “ _Mon cher, je suis tellement désolé_ ,” he said sweetly. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

He tightened his grip on her arms, pulling them away from her body as he leaned down to kiss her chest. She relaxed into his kisses, allowing her head to fall back a bit as she leaned back, her arms gripping the edge of the desk to support her. 

“I hope you can forgive me,” he breathed, his hand finding its way back between her legs, gently teasing her opening. Once again, she melted under his touch.

“ _Mmm_ , I see why you like him so much, Boss,” she hummed. “ _He’s naughty._ ”

Kaz couldn’t help but audibly groan as Cécile began to gently paw at his erection, which was ready to all but burst out of his pants. She gently squeezed his shaft through the fabric, making him shudder more than he would have liked.

“ _Cher_ , you’re so hard and I’ve hardly touched you yet,” she teased, continuing to caress him. “Does the Boss make you hard? Do you like it when he watches you?”

Kaz’s face turned bright red, though he fought to maintain control of his expression. Snake, too, turned red. He couldn’t keep his hands off himself at the thought. Kaz, hard for him, being made to fuck someone else when really, it was him that he wanted. Only Snake could please him. He finally allowed himself a bit of satisfaction, lightly palming his erection through his pants, dragging his hand down his shaft, giving his balls a rough little squeeze at the end. He let out a small, unabashed groan. After all, he was in charge, and this was Kaz’s punishment of sorts. He may as well get to enjoy it, right? Snake knew the sight of him would drive Kaz insane.

Cécile beckoned for Snake to come over. “Boss, come over here,” she invited.

 _Hmph. Should have known…_ Snake thought.

Narrowing his eye skeptically, Snake quickly realized that her plan hadn’t actually been to include him as a silent observer, but as part of a ménage à trois all along. He guessed that he should have known better, knowing her. Nonetheless, he obliged. He was too far in at this point to deny her. Or himself, for that matter. She took his hand, placing it on Kaz’s cock in her place.

“Here, Boss. See what you’ve done to him,” she said.

Kaz felt like his heart had stopped for a moment, the redness now stinging his cheeks as his whole face was overtaken by blush.

Immediately, Snake conformed to his new role, beginning to harshly grope him. He took a step toward him, completely closing the distance between them, his chest flush with Kaz’s back. He slipped his other arm under Kaz’s, pulling him into his chest, resting his head on Kaz’s shoulder, listening closely to his quick, shuddery breaths. He began undoing Kaz’s gunbelt, deftly freeing it with one hand, letting it fall to the floor before moving on to the buttons on his shirt with the same level of proficiency. As Snake finished, he slid his hand under Kaz’s now open shirt, feeling his strong, firm chest. He nestled his face against Kaz’s neck, appreciating how soft his perfect blonde hair felt against his cheek. Snake wanted so desperately to take hold of it and jerk his head back as he marked that perfect alabaster skin of Kaz’s neck with his teeth. He wanted to mark him, to tear him to pieces, just to remind him who was the Boss, and to remind everyone else who he belonged to. The thought brought heat rising in his chest, his cock becoming more and more prominent under his pants. Kaz could feel it pressing against him, leaning into it perhaps a bit more obviously than he should have, desperate to touch him.

Cécile reached out to appreciate his solid, defined abs, running her fingers over them as she made her way down to his pants, carefully undoing the button while making sure to stay out of Snake’s way as he continued to crudely grope Kaz. Taking hold of the sides of his pants, she worked them off his hips.

Snake paused briefly, watching as Kaz’s hard cock was freed from his pants. He wasted no time, tightly gripping the shaft, making Kaz whimper. He ran his thumb over the tip, finding it already slick with precum. Kaz let out a groan as he his head fell backward, his eyebrows knit together as he lost himself in the bliss of Snake’s touch. The sight of Kaz’s exposed neck overtaking him, Snake began kissing up and down Kaz’s shoulder, holding him tightly as he started to stroke him. 

Kaz could feel his legs shaking. He leaned forward, gripping the desk for support. Cécile ran her fingers lightly up and down his arms, which were solidly planted on either side of her. When she got to his shoulders, rather than continue back down, she reached instead for his sunglasses, gently lifting them off his face before he could pull away, his blue eyes sparkling as they darted away from her.

“See, now isn’t that better?” she asked.

“Maybe for you,” he grumbled.

Snake gave Kaz an especially aggressive stroke, squeezing the head of his cock with a bit more vigor than was comfortable. Still, Kaz could feel warm heat bubbling up in his groin, an unintentional whine slipping out against his will.

“She’s just trying to help, don’t be rude,” Snake growled in his ear, sending shivers down Kaz’s spine. “In fact, I think she’s feeling a little left out. Why don’t you give her some attention?”

"But Snake…” Kaz protested.

“You were the one who wanted to sleep around. What’s the problem?” Snake snarled.

“I just think we should—"

“ _How many times do I have to tell you to fuck her, Kaz?_ ”

The instant Snake let go of him, Kaz immediately craved more. Though he desperately wanted Snake to keep going, he didn’t care where he got his relief at this point, he just needed it. Now. 

Begrudgingly, knowing it was his best option, he took hold of Cécile’s ankles, yanking her closer to the edge of the desk, nearly making her fall over. He took a deep breath, trying to remember to slow down, though he still worked rather quickly, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit before quickly pushing himself inside her, making her whine as she stretched around him. The sound sent delightful chills through Snake’s body, knowing just how big Kaz’s cock felt. He envied Cécile at that moment, wishing that it was him being fucked by Kaz. At the same time, however, he knew that Kaz wished the same thing and was all the more miserable for it, and that thought was enough to keep him from telling Cécile to leave and satisfying both of them. 

He took a step back, watching as Kaz started to stroke himself in her, slowly at first, as he allowed Cécile to adjust to the intrusion. His gaze was drawn to Kaz’s form as he resumed his vicious, slow-paced tease. Every time he thrust, Snake could see the different muscles in his legs and ass flex, each one perfectly defined. When they first met, he’d always thought the work that Kaz put into his body was nothing more than a vain waste of time, serving as only a distraction from his work. He realized now that he was an idiot for ever being so ungrateful for the sight. Kaz was as close to perfect as he’d ever seen, and he was fortunate enough to see more of him than most. Kaz was young, taut, built with flawless proportions, gifted with a face so beautiful that it could only have been carved out of stone by the gods themselves. He was so handsome that it drove Snake crazy. Snake understood perfectly why all the women around the base wanted a piece of him. Even now, watching him with Cécile he wanted so badly to push him over and fuck him senseless—or be fucked senseless by him. He didn’t even care at this point.

Snake’s chest was so hot that he could feel it blushing just thinking about it. He couldn’t resist any longer. He began gently stroking himself through his pants, his shaft stiffening at the touch. Forgoing all thoughts of keeping his hands off, he grabbed a handful of Kaz’s ass. His tight, toned muscles hardly gave way under his grip as he squeezed him firmly. 

He could feel Kaz hesitate, lingering under Snake’s hand a bit longer as he interrupted his rhythm with Cécile to allow himself to be touched by Snake for even just a fraction of a second more. 

Cécile, quickly deciding that Snake needed to join the party quickly grabbed him by the top of his pants, pulling him around the desk, next to her. With the same proficiency as Snake had done with Kaz, she undid the top button, quickly going for the zipper when Snake grabbed her wrist, stopping her briefly.

“Don’t you think you should have some fun too, Boss?” she asked, smiling suggestively.

Snake paused for a moment, considering her offer. He let go of her wrist.

_Fuck it._

She quickly undid the zipper and worked his shaft out of his pants, making him groan deeply. At this point, he didn’t even care anymore. All reservations had gone out the window, and all it took was one touch. While it was Kaz he couldn’t stop thinking about, Cécile’s delicate little hands wrapped around him were much softer and felt so much better than his own, stroking him so sweetly until he forgot why they’d started this whole thing in the first place. She smiled as Snake closed his eye briefly, savoring her touch as she worked him up and down.

Snake watched Kaz as he continued with Cécile. Gently, he took Kaz by the chin, turning his head toward him. He smirked, noticing the small twitches of his eyebrows as he enjoyed how tight Cécile was. He indelicately stuck a finger in Kaz’s mouth. Taking the hint, Kaz sucked hungrily on it, lavishing it with his tongue before it was prematurely removed. Kaz’s brief look of disappointment was replaced by intrigue as he felt Snake’s hand on his ass again, this time finding his entrance instead. Kaz shivered as he felt the tip of Snake’s finger pass over it, slicking it with his own saliva.

“Snake, what’re you—”

“Have you learned your lesson?” Snake interjected, slowly, cruelly massaging Kaz’s hole as he awaited a response.

Kaz gritted his teeth.

“ _Please, Snake, just put it in…_ ” he begged.

“Not until you tell me you’ll behave yourself.”

Kaz huffed. “Fine… Now _please…_ ”

Snake slipped his finger inside just a little, making Kaz audibly gasp, his whole body shaking. He teased him a bit, pulling out and pushing back in only to the first knuckle. He could feel Kaz tightening around his finger as he paused, trying to push himself onto it.

“Don’t stop,” Snake demanded. “Keep going.”

Reluctantly, Kaz obliged, sliding himself back into Cécile as deeply as he could go. She writhed beneath him, eliciting joyous little squeals from her as she threw her head back, grabbing and holding on tightly to Kaz’s forearms. 

“Isn’t there one more thing you think you should say to me, Kaz?” Snake asked, drawing his finger almost all the way out of him.

“ _Nnn_ … I’m… _I’m sorry_ ,” he choked out.

Snake smirked, a second finger finding its way to the first, stretching him just a bit, causing Kaz’s breath to catch in his throat.

“Good,” Snake rumbled, sliding both his fingers into Kaz as deeply as he could. “ _Good_.”

“Ah… _fuck_ , Boss….” he whined.

Kaz wasn’t sure how long he could last like this. Buried inside Cécile with Snake fingering him, he was sure he’d explode right then and there. Snake could feel him tightening around his fingers even more, not letting that stop him from continuing to massage inside of him. 

“Don’t you dare cum, Kaz,” he warned.

Kaz clenched his jaw. “I can’t… I can’t stop…”

“You don’t cum until I say so,” Snake growled. 

“God… _fuck_!”

Unable to control himself, the heat rising too quickly, Kaz quickly pulled out, warm come erupting all over a very surprised Cécile’s front as she let go of Snake in her astonishment. Snake quickly withdrew his fingers, crossing his arms as he watched Kaz pant and shiver as he came down from his orgasm.

“ _Uh oh, monsieur, you made a mess_ ,” said Cécile, wagging her finger. 

"Hmm,” Snake rumbled. “I think you should clean that up.”

Kaz looked at him, holding his breath. 

“Snake…”

“Well? Do I really have to tell you what to do every single time?” Snake tapped his foot, growing visibly impatient.

Cécile sat back on her elbows, eyeing Kaz. 

“I’m waiting, Monsieur Miller,” she taunted.

Getting tired of their waiting eyes on him, he gave in, bending down to lap beads of cum off of Cécile’s stomach, starting near her bellybutton, working his way slowly up to her breasts. She giggled watching him. Evidently, Snake was enjoying it too, because he was quickly returning to Kaz’s ass. He had another plan this time, however.

Kaz paused as he felt the tip of Snake’s cock pushing at his entrance, his hand resting at the base of Kaz’s spine, pushing him downward. 

“Snake, what are you doing?” he yelped.

“ _Shhh_. Relax, Kaz. I’ve got you,” he assured, much softer than he’d intended, his own voice betraying him as he was overtaken by warm lust at the prospect of being inside Kaz.

Cécile took Kaz’s face lovingly in her hands. 

“Don’t worry, monsieur, I wouldn’t let him hurt you, would I?” she purred.

“I’m not worried about that, I just— _Nnng…_ ”

Kaz reflexively tensed as Snake eased himself in without warning. 

“I would’ve liked a heads up first…”

He dropped his head, savoring the initial stretch as Snake pushed in further. He could hardly breathe, Snake felt so good inside him. He could feel his cock getting hard again, aching for it to be touched once again. His fists clenched on the table, his knuckles white. Cécile caressed his forearms, his muscles tense.

Snake cleared his throat. “I don’t think you’re done yet, Kaz.”

Kaz took a deep breath, wondering how in the hell Snake could expect him to function like this. Nonetheless, he continued, licking come from Cécile’s chest as Snake stroked in and out of him. 

The sight of Kaz licking his own cum off Cécile’s breasts made Snake so hard he could barely stand it. He wanted so badly to rip Kaz apart— just fuck him silly until he forgot his own name, but he resisted, knowing that the slower he went, the longer he’d last. 

Lapping up the last drop just above her nipple, Kaz let his head fall, ready to just enjoy what would inevitably be a good, rough fucking from Snake. Contrary to his plan, though, Cécile began to run her fingers playfully through his hair.

“I think you missed a spot,” she giggled.

Kaz cocked his head, his eyes seeing no trace of anything on her, only realizing what she meant when she began to guide his head between her legs. Already horny again and ready for anything, Kaz tightly gripped her hips, diving right in, his pointed tongue making its way up the length of her slit, enjoying the warm taste of her. She let herself fall back again, humming with delight as Kaz worked his way around her pussy, sucking on her clit and teasing her entrance with his tongue.

Snake began to run his own fingers through Kaz’s hair, savoring its softness before grabbing a fistful of it, pushing his face deeper between Cécile’s legs.

“ _God_ , Kaz, you really are filthy,” Snake breathed. 

Kaz shuddered, feeling electricity bolt through his body, his heart pounding. He thought his heart was going to stop when Snake reached around, tightly caressing his rigid shaft.

“You’re already so fucking hard again,” Snake mused as he stroked him. “Do you like this? Do you like being made to do this while I fuck you?”

“ _Nnnng, fuck… Yes…_ ” Kaz whined, lost in the bliss.

Cécile’s lip quivered, her legs shaking as Kaz expertly lapped at her clit. Her eyes tightly shut as she felt the warm rise of orgasm brewing in the pit of her stomach. 

“ _Mmm, ne t'arrête pas_ ,” she squealed. “Don’t stop…”

Kaz held her tightly, unrelenting as she squirmed beneath him, brimming with wanton fervor as her climax exploded inside her. Kaz could feel her shivering as she rode its waves, breathing heavily when they began to fade. She wriggled away from him to escape his mouth on her overly sensitive clit, seeing him smile deviously.

“Fuck…” she panted. “He really _is_ good.”

Snake pulled back from Kaz, cutting his self-satisfaction short. Before he could turn to ask “what the hell,” Snake began to turn him around. Confused and apprehensive, Kaz followed Snake’s lead as he pushed him onto the desk next to Cécile, forcing him down onto his back with his ass just barely hanging off the edge, quickly pushing back Kaz’s legs and sliding himself back in, resuming his rhythm. 

Kaz dropped his head against the desk, his breaths coming quick and shaky, his knuckles white as he clutched the edge of the desk. 

Cécile laid down on her stomach next to him, knocking aside some papers that tumbled to the floor. Kaz couldn’t be bothered to care. The sound of them fluttering to the ground didn’t even register with him, he was so wrapped up in Snake. Nothing else could take his attention.

That is, until he felt Cécile’s tongue on the tip of his cock, still sensitive from his orgasm, causing him to jump a bit. She smiled evilly, clearly amused by her torment as she took the head into her mouth as Snake continued thrusting into him, nearly driving him into a second orgasm instantly.

“Jesus, Cécile…” he panted.

He brushed her hair away from her face, watching his cock disappear into her mouth deeper and deeper with each movement. He let out a satisfied groan, feeling the waves of orgasm bubbling up inside him again, quicker than he would’ve liked.  
Snake could feel him tensing around him, and just barely holding on himself, he knew he could no longer hold it back.

“Kaz…” he whispered. “Where do you want me to come?”

The words sent Kaz’s adrenaline spiking, sending him over the edge as he tightened his grip on Cécile’s hair.

“ _Come inside me, Snake_ ,” he whimpered.

Snake gave one last, deep thrust as Kaz spasmed around him, cumming in Cécile’s mouth, eagerly swallowing him as Snake filled Kaz with his own warm seed. As the air calmed around them, everyone coming down from the heat of the moment, Snake separated himself from Kaz, who laid on the desk for a moment, recovering from small, sweet aftershocks of his second orgasm, catching his breath. By the time he got up, Snake and Cécile had already started redressing themselves.

“What, we’re not gonna snuggle now?” he joked.

Cécile laughed. “I think I’m going to leave you guys to do the snuggling. I’ve got some other stuff to do. You know, birds and such. _Au revoir!_ ”

She practically skipped to the door, briefly pausing in the doorway to turn back.

“It was fun though,” she giggled.

And with that, she was gone. Kaz sat up, fixing his pants before beginning to rebutton his shirt. He was caught completely by surprise when Snake grabbed his scarf, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His mouth dropped open when Snake pulled away, his face bright red.

“W-what was that for?” Kaz asked, slightly stunned.

Snake studied the ground in front of him. “I just… umm…” 

Kaz surveyed his face as he searched for the words, and quickly it struck him.

“I love you too,” Kaz said. “And… I’m glad to be with you, Boss.”

Snake cracked a smile, a sight that was rare these days. He backed away, letting Kaz finish dressing himself.

“I’m sorry for the scheme-y setup, by the way,” Snake said.

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” replied Kaz. “I think we can all agree it ended well.”

Snake chuckled. “Yeah… I think you’re right. There’s just… one thing I was wondering.”

Kaz cocked his head. “Yeah, Boss?”

“What did Cécile say to you to get in your pants so quickly? You two were only alone for a couple of minutes.”

Kaz laughed, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly, his eyes searching the floor for answers.

“Well…” he started, trailing off.

“Well?”

“Well, she said…”

Snake hung on his every word, the curiosity eating him up.

“God damn it, Kaz!”

Kaz sighed. 

“She said ‘ _Hi._ ’”


End file.
